Revenge
by Kazuki Fernandes
Summary: Yang ia inginkan hanya satu, yaitu melenyapkan mereka yang sudah membunuh ayahnya. Tapi bisakah ia? For event LOVE4INO.
Langit mendung seolah merefleksikan wajah seorang dara pirang yang tengah terdiam memeluk sebuah pigura. Tatapannya kosong, terkadang beberapa tetes cairan bening mengalir dikedua pipi pucatnya. Kedua mata yang sembab serta lingkaran hitam tebal disekelilingnya menandakan bahwa sang dara telah menangis dan tak tidur untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Ayah…" gumamnya lirih.

Disana, didalam pigura yang ia peluk, terdapat potret seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut panjang sewarna miliknya meski lebih gelap tengah tersenyum lebar. Yamanaka Inoichi, ayah dari sang dara –Yamanaka Ino kini telah pergi, meninggalkan putri tunggalnya untuk selamanya. Padahal tujuh tahun yang lalu sang ibu juga meninggal akibat sakit. Namun kali ini lebih tragis, sang ayah justru tewas ditangan suruhan rekannya sendiri. Ino meremas dadanya, sakit sekali didalam sana.

"Kenapa ayah meninggalkanku sendiri?"

"Ino.."

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut bak nanas menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan raut prihatin, sangat bertolakbelakang dari wajah mengantuknya yang biasa. Ia melangkah perlahan mendekati sang gadis Yamanaka dan duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur bernuansa ungu dengan berbagai motif bunga tersebut. Ia tahu betul apa yang dirasakan oleh sahabat masa kecilnya itu, ia pun merasakan hal yang sama saat pertama kali mendengar kabar menyakitkan tersebut. Terlebih lagi karena ia juga mengenal salah satu putra dari orang dibalik pembunuhan Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Ino… ayah memintaku mengajakmu untuk tinggal bersama kami." Ucapnya to the point.

Nihil. Tak ada sahutan dari Ino, bahkan menatapnya pun tidak.

"Ino, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Karena itu, tinggallah bersama kami," Ia menarik nafas sejenak, " aku akan membantumu membalas perbuatan Uchiha!"

Ino sontak saja menoleh saat mendengar nama keluarga pembunuh ayahnya disebut. Tatapannya mengeras, menyiratkan rasa sakit, amarah, dan… dendam yang membara.

"Baiklah. Aku… akan ikut… bersamamu." jawabnya lirih. Secercah cahaya harapan melintas dimatanya. Ia, akan membuat mereka merasakannya… rasa sakit dan kesepian yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini.

 **Revenge**

 **Author : Kazuki Fernandes**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy**

 **Main chara : Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka**

 **Rating : T**

 **Summary : Yang ia inginkan hanya satu, yaitu melenyapkan mereka yang sudah membunuh ayahnya. Tapi bisakah ia?**

 **For event LOVE4INO.**

 **Disclaimer :- Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **\- Revenge © Kazuki Fernandes**

 **Warning : AU, typo(s), OOC, and other**

 **I don't gain anything by publishing this ff. It's just for fun ^^**

Makan malam keluarga Nara kali ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Sang ibu yang biasanya cerewet kini hanya membisu, suasana disekitar pun terasa lebih mencekam. Aura janggal kali ini tak lain dan tak bukan disebabkan oleh kebisuan sang gadis Yamanaka yang terkenal dengan kecerewetannya.

"Ino-chan, a-apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya nyonya Nara sedikit gugup.

"Aku baik, Baa-san." sahutnya singkat.

"Santailah, Ino-chan. Kau tahu, kami sudah menganggapmu putri kami sendiri. Kami mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, tapi melihatmu seperti ini… apa yang ayahmu katakan disurga sana?" sang kepala keluarga –Shikaku Nara ikut membuka suara.

"Sudahlah, ayah, ibu, dia akan segera baik-baik saja."

…

"Katakan padaku, apa rencanamu, Shika?" tanya Ino to the point begitu mereka memasuki kamar tempat Ino tidur selama dirumah keluarga Nara.

"Bersabarlah, Ino. Kita harus memikirkan rencana kita secara matang sebelum bertindak. Kau tahu Uchiha bukan keluarga sembarangan, salah sedikit saja, kita yang mati."

"Bersabar sampai kapan?! Aku tak mau menahan ini lebih lama lagi!"

"Aku sudah memiliki rencana, Ino! Tapi bagaimanapun kau harus bersabar." Shikamaru mengacak rambutnya sedikit kesaln dengan sikap Ino yang selalu ingin terburu-buru.

Tentu saja ia mengerti, ia sendiri bukannya ingin berlama-lama. Hanya saja ini bukan saat yang tepat, disaat semua masih terbalut duka, mereka tak akan bisa bekerja dengan sempurna. Ia tak ingin rencana yang bahkan sudah mengganggu waktu tidurnya ini sampai berakhir dengan sia-sia nantinya jika mereka terlalu ceroboh.

"Hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah pindah kesekolahku."

-K-A-Y-

 **Konoha High School**

Sebuah sekolah terbesar di kota Konoha tampak normal sebelum sebuah mobil sport biru metalik memasuki pekarangan sekolah dan meneruskan lajunya menuju parkiran. Dalam sekejap halaman parkir dipenuhi oleh para siswi yang berteriak-teriak histeris menunggu sang pemilik mobil keluar, sedang para siswa hanya menatap iri kearah kerumunan tersebut.

Dari dalam mobil, seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut emo keluar sembari menenteng tas sekolahnya. Dengan wajah angkuh ia melewati kerumunan yang terbelah dua dengan sendirinya seolah mempersilakan sang pangeran sekolah untuk melalui mereka. Rutinitas pagi yang membosankan bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi kali ini sesuatu yang tak terduga justru hampir saja membuat sang pangeran idola terluka dan membuat para siswi terpekik histeris, sebuah mobil yang tak kalah mewahnya hampir saja menabraknya.

"Apa kau sudah gila?!" teriak Sasuke seraya menggebrak bagian depan mobil merah tersebut.

"Dia hampir saja menabrak, Uchiha-sama!"

 _'Uchiha!'_

"D-dia benar-benar ingin mati!" gerombolan siswi mulai riuh dibelakangnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku. A-aku sungguh tak sengaja melakukannya, aku siswi baru dan kupikir aku sudah terlambat. Aku juga belum tahu dimana kelasku, ja-jadi aku terburu-buru dan sedikit ceroboh. Sungguh, maafkan aku!" gadis pirang yang baru saja keluar dari mobil tersebut langsung membungkuk berulang-ulang dengan panik, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Cantik, adalah hal pertama yang terpikir oleh Sasuke saat sekilas melihat wajah sosok yang hampir saja menabraknya. Tapi seorang Uchiha tak akan pernah mengakui hal seperti ini didepan umum, bukan? Terlebih lagi gadis ini hampir saja mencelakainya. Oh! Tapi kedua iris aquamarine itu membuatnya tersentak saat pandangan mereka bertemu, bagaimana bisa gadis dengan wajah dan tubuh sesempurna itu.. juga dihiasi mata seindah itu? Apa dia bukan manusia?

"Lupakan saja." sahut sang Uchiha singkat sebelum kembali melangkah dengan tak acuh dan mengabaikan segala macam pikiran anehnya.

…

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Hari ini kelas kalian mendapat teman baru, silakan masuk." ucap Anko-sensei begitu memasuki ruang kelas. Membuat ruangan yang tadinya cukup riuh menjadi hening seketika. Hampir setiap pasang mata menatap kearah pintu, menanti siapapun sosok yang akan melangkah masuk dari sana.

Rambut pirang. Iris aquamarine. Sasuke mengingat gadis itu. Gadis cantik yang hampir mencelakainya. Kenapa mereka harus sekelas?

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu." perintah sang sensei.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Namaku Ino, aku pindahan dari Tokyo. Ini hari pertamaku disini, jadi… mohon bantuannya!" Ino tersenyum cerah seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, silakan duduk dikursi kosong dibelakang sana, disamping Uchiha-san."

 _'Apa?'_

 _'Apa?!'_ batin keduanya bersamaan.

"Baiklah, Sensei."

-K-A-Y-

"Jadi?" tanya Shika pada Ino sembari menguap lebar.

Sedang yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahunya sekilas sebelum menyahut,"Persis ayahnya."

"Kalau kau ingin berhenti, sebaiknya berhenti sekarang, Ino. Ini telalu berbahaya." Shikamaru memperingatkan.

"Tidak!" Ino menggeleng, "Aku akan menghadapi apapun resikonya, Shika! Mereka harus merasakan apa yang sudah kurasakan! Meski harus bertaruh nyawa sekalipun aku akan tetap melakukannya!"

"Merepotkan!"

Kini Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Ia tahu, gadis didepannya ini adalah orang paling keras kepala yang dikenalnya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tak bisa melihat gadis ini dalam bahaya, berurusan dengan Uchiha sama saja dengan bunuh diri! Dan ia tak ingin kehilangan gadis yang dicintai –ah! sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Memikirkan cinta terlalu merepotkan.

-K-A-Y-

Hari demi hari berlalu begitu saja, sang Uchiha muda masih bersikap tak acuh pada gadis disebelahnya, begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi ada yang sedikit mengganggu pikiran Sasuke, gadis ini… entah kenapa terasa familiar. Rasanya ia pernah bertemu gadis ini disuatu tempat, entah kapan.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" sebuah pertanyaan yang tak pernah diduga meluncur dari mulut Sasuke begitu saja, membuat Ino sedikit tersentak.

"Huh?"

"Lupakan."

"Jika kau memang ingin bertanya, tanyakan saja, Uchiha-san." Gadis pirang itu tersenyum padanya. Senyuman yang tampak hangat, namun berisi kepalsuan.

"Kau tampak tak asing." Pemuda itu mengalihkan wajahnya kejendela, tak ingin menatap sang gadis.

Ino hanya tersenyum kecut.

 _'Itu mustahil.'_

"Tentu saja, aku hampir menabrakmu dihari pertamaku masuk kesekolah ini, bukan?" gadis pirang itu tertawa kecil. Namun pemuda disampingnya hanya mengedikkan bahu dan tak melanjutkan percakapan.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud."

 _'Tidak. Kami tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Jadi tak mungkin ia mengenalku sebelum itu.'_

Ino menelengkan kepalanya, "Jadi?"

"Lupakan saja."

…

Siang ini pikiran Ino sedikit tak nyaman, kembali teringat pada ucapan Sasuke tadi pagi. Gadis pirang itu duduk dikasurnya, memeluk erat sebuah boneka pemberian ayahnya dengan gelisah, mungkinkah pemuda itu mengenalinya sebagai putri keluarga Yamanaka? Tidak, itu tak mungkin terjadi! Rencananya dan Shikamaru akan kacau jika memang pemuda itu mengenalinya!

"Ada apa?" Shikamaru yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul dibelakangnya, pemuda itu berbaring dengan posisi terlentang.

"Shika! Kau mengejutkanku!"

Pemuda berambut nanas itu hanya menguap dengan wajah bosan," Jadi?"

"Dia sepertinya pernah mengenalku…"

"Huh?"

"Ia berkata aku tampak tak asing." gadis pirang bak boneka Barbie itu menunduk,"Apa ia… pernah mengenalku?"

"Itu mustahil, Ino. Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu baru kembali dari Inggris satu tahun yang lalu, sebelum itu ia tinggal disana sejak sekolah dasar, aku sudah menyelidikinya." Pemuda pemalas itu menampakkan ekspresi serius kali ini, menunjukkan bahwa ia yakin akan apa yang ia ketahui.

Dan hening.

Keduanya sibuk dalam spekulasi masing-masing.

"Intinya selama belum ada kepastian bahwa dia mengenalimu, rencana tetap berjalan. Dekati dia! Itu satu-satunya jalan menuju Fugaku Uchiha."

"Hn."

-K-A-Y-

Butuh waktu cukup lama, tapi memang bukan hal yang mustahil untuk Ino. Dalam tiga bulan ia sudah berhasil mendekati putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu dan menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi biarpun begitu rencana mereka belum bisa dikatakan sukses. Sasuke masih belum cukup mempercayai Ino untuk diperkenalkan pada keluarganya, bagi pemuda itu hal ini masih terlalu cepat. Ditambah lagi dengan identitas Ino yang masih misteri membuat perasaan Sasuke selalu gelisah berada didekatnya. Namun perasaan familiar itu tetap jauh lebih kuat. Gadis pirang itu… seolah adalah seseorang yang sudah lama ia tunggu. Tapi tetap saja…

"Apa kau tak bisa bercerita sedikit saja tentang keluargamu, Ino?" tanya Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Namun yang ia dapat sama seperti sebelumnya, sebuah gelengan dan senyum tipis.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada waktunya untuk tahu semua itu, Sasuke-kun~ dan sekarang belum waktunya." Sahut Ino akhirnya, sebelum mengecup singkat pipi sang kekasih dan melenggang pergi.

 _'Kau akan tahu saat kau sekarat nanti, Sa-su-ke-kun.'_

...

Shikamaru menatap sahabat pirangnya yang tengah menatap potret sang ayah seperti biasa, sekilas netranya menatap prihatin –sebelum kemudian ekspresinya kembali serius,

"Ino.." panggilnya.

Gadis itu menoleh, menatapnya sayu.

"Firasatku tak enak, kurasa kita hentikan dulu rencana ini. Aku akan mencari cara lain yang lebih aman nanti."

Mata Ino terbelalak dengan kening berkerut, "Kau bercanda, Shika? Kita sudah sejauh ini!"

"Lalu setelah ini apa? Sampai berapa lama lagi kau bisa merahasiakan identitas aslimu pada Uchiha itu, huh? Kau mungkin belum mengenal Sasuke, tapi ia bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelidikimu, Ino!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Ini adalah urusanku, Ino! Aku yang memberimu ide ini, dan kau tinggal dirumahku. Apa yang akan terjadi menurutmu jika Sasuke tahu kau adalah anak dari pria yang dibunuh ayahnya dan kau mendekatinya untuk membalas dendam? Aku memang akan membantumu, tapi orangtuaku tak boleh terlibat!"

"…"

"Kau tahu aku tak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada…" Shikamaru menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Maafkan aku… tapi aku sudah tak bisa mundur lagi."

-K-A-Y-

Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa menunggu hingga Ino memberitahukannya sendiri mengenai keluarganya. Ia sudah berulang kali mengingatkan dirinya untuk pelan-pelan saja, toh keluarganya juga belum tahu mengenai hubungannya dan Ino yang baru menginjak usia satu bulan. Tapi tetap saja, sifat ceria Ino yang kadang terkesan berlebihan memang sedikit mencurigakan baginya. Ia juga sering mendapati wajah sang gadis yang menunjukkan ekspresi kesedihan maupun kilatan amarah di mata aquamarine itu, ekspresi yang tak pernah sama sekali ditunjukkan didepannya. Kali ini Sasuke diam-diam memerintahkan Suigetsu –salah seorang temannya yang memang selalu bertugas untuk mencari identitas para musuhnya selama ini untuk menyelidiki Ino. Ia tak ingin mencurigai Ino, tapi mengingat siapa ayahnya, ia harus selalu waspada, bukan?

…

Sebuah kamar apartemen disudut kota Konoha adalah markas dari geng Taka –sebuah geng yang diketuai oleh Uchiha Sasuke, didalamnya kini tengah terisi oleh ke empat anggotanya intinya, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo dan seorang gadis bernama Karin. Mereka tengah melaporkan berbagai info yang diminta oleh Sasuke sebelumnya, tapi hingga saat ini belum ada satupun info yang menarik perhatian Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Tentu saja, itu sebelum Suigetsu menyerahkan dokumen dan sebuah komputer tablet,

"Aku sudah melakukan permintaanmu." Ia memulai penjelasanya.

"Jadi?"

"Tak banyak yang bisa didapatkan. Aku sudah memata-matainya selama satu minggu penuh dan yang kudapatkan hanya foto-foto ini, tak ada informasi keluarga dan semacamnya. Tapi sepertinya ia dekat dengat keluarga Nara." Suigetsu menyalakan tabletnya dan menampilkan beberapa foto gadis pirang dengan semua kegiatannya.

"Nara? Maksudmu kepala polisi itu?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, Ino tak pernah bercerita ia kenal keluarga Nara.

Pemuda berambut perak itu mengangguk mantap, "Gadis itu juga tinggal dirumah mereka. Apa aku harus menyelidiki keluarga Nara juga?"

"Tidak," Sasuke menggeleng, "kau cukup awasi setiap kegiatan Ino saja." lalu tatapannya mengarah ke satu-satunya gadis diruangan itu, "Karin, sekarang tugasmu.. cari tahu lebih detil mengenai keluarga Nara, dan seorang gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino. Aku ingin tahu keluarganya, hubungannya dengan keluarga Nara dan… Shikamaru Nara."

Sedikit terkejut mendengar permintaan –perintah sang ketua, namun gadis berkacamata yang juga seorang hacker itu segera mengangguk, "A-aku mengerti!"

-K-A-Y-

Shikamaru benar-benar tak tenang beberapa hari ini, ia seolah merasa ada seseorang yang telah mengawasi rumahnya. Dan pikirannya mengarah pada gadis pirang yang tinggal dirumahnya… Ino. _'Kuharap ini bukan firasat buruk. Tck! Merepotkan!'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Klik!

Pemuda berambut nanas itu menolehkan wajahnya cepat, ia mendengarnya! Suara jepretan kamera, dan asalnya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia menatap sekeliling dengan waspada. Siapa? Siapa yang mengambil foto? Ia menemukannya! Dibalik semak disamping rumahnya, terdapat siluet seseorang yang melarikan diri.

"Siapa disana?!" Shikamaru berlari dengan cepat menyusul sosok tersebut. Tapi nihil. Ia kehilangan jejaknya.

"SIAL!"

…

"Kau harus berhenti." Ucap Shikamaru dengan tegas begitu ia memasuki kamar yang sengaja dicat ungu tersebut.

Ino menoleh dengan dahi berkerut, "Hentikan omong kosongmu ini, Shika."

"Seseorang sedang mengawasi kita. Sudah kukatakan jangan ambil resiko, Ino! Aku berjanji akan membalaskan dendammu –dendam kita, tapi kau harus menjauh dari Sasuke!"

"Aku.. tidak bisa."

"Ino!" Shikamaru mencengkeram kedua bahu Ino dengan erat dan sedikit mengguncangnya, "Sadarlah, kau akan dalam bahaya jika Sasuke tahu siapa kau. Dan aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu!"

"…"

"Dengarkan aku kali ini saja.."

"Tidak."

-K-A-Y-

Sudah terlalu lama, rasanya sudah sangat lama Ino bersama Sasuke. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak pernah menunjukkan kecurigaan didepan Ino, dan Ino yakin pemuda itu belum mengetahui identitas keluarganya. Tapi entah mengapa, sampai saat ini pemuda itu belum juga mengenalkannya pada keluarganya –belum mempertemukannya pada pembunuh ayahnya. Shikamaru masih terus memperingatkannya, tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia dengarkan. Ia yakin… semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia akan membunuh Sasuke –dan Fugaku, lalu ia akan meninggalkan kota ini, bahkan Negara ini dan memulai kehidupan baru. Ah… itu tampak bagai mimpi indah dalam pikiran Ino. Tapi apakah benar semudah itu?

"Ino.." suara berat itu menarik sang gadis pirang kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Hm?"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Pemuda emo itu memeluknya dari belakang, rambutnya terjatuh menutupi wajahnya yang mencium bahu yang gadis.

"B-bukan apa-apa.." Ino memejamkan matanya, bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat. Ia tak boleh terbuai dengan sikap pemuda ini.

Ciuman Sasuke mulai naik kearah leher Ino, mulai dari kecupan singkat hingga jilatan, "Bisakah aku memilikimu seutuhnya, Ino?"

"Mhh.. He-hentikan, Sasuke.."

"Tidak~"

"Sasuke, cukup!" dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya Ino mendorong Sasuke hingga pelukan dan ciumannya terlepas, "Kau tahu aku tak ingin melakukan ini.."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya, menampakkan ekspresi yang dingin –jauh lebih dingin dari saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, "Apa karena bocah Nara itu?"

"Ap-"

"Atau… kau tak ingin melakukannya karena… kau membenci ayahku?"

Ino terbelalak, _'Bagaimana dia bisa-'_

"A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Jujur saja." Tatapannya semakin dingin.

"A-aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Sasuke-kun. Sungguh!"

"Kenapa kau masih berbohong, Yamanaka?"

"Uhuk!"

Sial! Pemuda itu mencekiknya.

"Sas-sukeh.."

"Padahal aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Ino. Sejak pertemuan pertama kita… bukan saat pertama kali kau masuk sekolahku, tapi delapan tahun yang lalu, dipemakaman ibumu. Kau ingat? Dan kau justru berpikir untuk membunuhku?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kau-"

"Sayang sekali… padahal kita pasangan yang serasi. Kau tahu? Aku juga sudah lama menginginkan tubuh indahmu ini… Tak apa, bukan? Anggap saja ini yang harus kau bayar karena berniat membunuhku!" lagi, Sasuke mulai menjilati tubuh Ino seraya membuka semua pakaiannya.

"Tidak.. jangan! He-hentikan!" Ino berusaha memberontak, tapi tenaganya tak seberapa dibanding seorang pria yang tengah dalam kemarahan dan gairah, bukan?

Dan airmata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata indah itu… ia sudah kehilangan semuanya.

...

 **Flashback**

Uzumaki Karin menyerahkan sebuah laptop pada sang ketua, Sasuke. Didalam laptop tersebut berisi seluruh data dan masalalu dari gadis yang tengah ia selidiki. Nama aslinya adalah Yamanaka Ino, puteri tunggal dari Yamanaka Inoichi,

 _'Yamanaka?'_

"Ah, ini titipan dari Suigetsu, dia sedang sibuk jadi tak bisa datang." Karin mengeluarkan sebuah amplop besar dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Terimakasih." Dengan cepat ia membuka amplop tersebut, isinya adalah kumpulan foto dan sebuah _flashdisk_. Dalam foto-foto terbaru tersebut, tampak Ino dan Shikamaru tengah berbincang serius –tampak pada ketegangan diwajah keduanya, beberapa foto juga menampakkan keduanya duduk didekat jendela, ekspresi keduanya sama. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

Ditinggalkannya foto-foto tersebut sejenak lalu beralih pada _flashdisk_ ditangannya. Tak ada banyak isi didalamnya, hanya beberapa rekaman suara -rupanya Suigetsu entah bagaimana berhasil menyelundupkan alat penyadap dikamar gadis pirang tersebut. Sasuke mulai mendengarkan rekaman tersebut satu persatu. Dan matanya terbelalak..

 _"Seseorang sedang mengawasi kita. Sudah kukatakan jangan ambil resiko, Ino! Aku berjanji akan membalaskan dendammu –dendam kita, tapi kau harus menjauh dari Sasuke!"_

 _'Ino, kau..'_

Sasuke mengerti sekarang, itulah kenapa Ino selalu mendekatinya dan ingin dipertemukan dengan ayahnya. Ia ingat apa yang pernah tanpa sengaja didengarnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, ayahnya memerintahkan anakbuahnya untuk membunuh seseorang bernama Yamanaka. Jadi itu adalah Yamanaka Inoichi, ayah Ino? Kini gadis itu ingin balas dendam, dan ia bekerjasama dengan putera dari sahabat ayahnya, Nara Shikamaru. Huh! Sasuke tak akan membiarkannya!

…

Shikamaru sangat panik saat ini, sudah puluhan kali ia menghubungi ponsel Ino dan tak pernah tersambung sama sekali. Ia mengendarai motornya dengan cepat membelah jalanan yang masih begitu pagi, hanya ada satu tujuannya saat ini… apartemen pribadi Sasuke!

 _'Kuharap kau baik-baik saja… Ino.'_

Kendaraan itu melaju semakin cepat, entah mengapa perasaannya makin tak enak. Sesak, sangat sesak didalam dadanya.

Ckiit!

Ia menghentikan motornya tepat didepan sebuah gedung apartemen dipinggir kota Konoha dan berlari masuk begitu saja bersamaan dengan seorang penghuni yang keluar, nafasnya terengah-engah dan pikirannya terus meneriakkan nama Ino berulang kali. Beruntung sebelumnya gadis itu pernah bercerita padanya tentang apartemen Sasuke dan menyebutkan nomornya hingga ia bisa menemukannya dengan cepat digedung yang memang tak terlalu besar itu.

Cklek!

Shikamaru terbelalak, pintu itu tak terkunci. Dengan perlahan ia membukanya… kosong. Tapi ruangan itu tampak berantakan, dimana Ino? Ia mencari dimana-mana, namun nihil. Ruangan terakhir yang diperiksanya adalah kamar mandi, dan… ia disana! Pucat pasi dengan darah segar mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya. Gadis itu telanjang dengan tubuh penuh lebam, terendam didalam bathub berisi air hangat.

"INO! Kumohon bertahanlah!"

-K-A-Y-

Ruangan serba putih itu tampak kosong, hanya terdapat sebuah kasur tanpa ranjang. Hanya itu. Namun dipojokkan sana nampak juga sesosok manusia dengan pakaian serba putih, meringkuk dengan wajah ditelungkupkan disela kedua kakinya. Rambut kusutnya menutupi seluruh wajah, menyembunyikan semua ekspresi yang mungkin masih berada disana. Sekitar bawah kakinya penuh dengan cairan bening, cairan yang mengalir melalui kedua pipi dan menetes hingga kelantai. Air mata, ya, itu adalah air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa henti, disertai juga dengan gumaman, "aku akan membunuhmu" dari bibir pucatnya.

Sosok itu masih saja tak bergeming saat seorang lain dengan pakaian sama –serba putih membuka pintu, lalu masuk membawa makanan dan minuman dalam gelas dan mangkuk plastik. Namun bukan hanya itu, dari belakangnya juga muncul seorang pemuda berjas kehijauan, matanya menyiratkan rasa sakit ketika menatap sosok tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ino-san, saatnya makan dan minum obat." ucap perawat yang kini membungkuk didepan sosok yang dipanggil Ino tersebut, "Aku juga membawa tamu untukmu."

Mendengar kata tamu, perlahan Ino mengangkat sedikit wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Sudah berapa lama ya, sejak terakhir ada yang mengunjunginya? 1 tahun? 2 tahun? Ia tak ingat. Dan seketika matanya melebar, "Shika.." dengan suara serak dan lirih ia menggumamkan nama sosok tamunya. Beberapa saat ia memandangi sosok yang menjulang tinggi didepannya… aneh, rasanya baru kemarin ia bertemu dengan Shika memakai seragam SMA, tapi hari ini pemuda itu sudah tampak jauh berbeda. Pakaiannya berbeda, raut wajahnya yang selalu mengantuk pun tampak mengeras, ia terlihat lebih tua dari yang Ino ingat. Tapi gaya rambutnya masih sama.

"Bisakah kau meninggalkan kami berdua saja?" pinta Shikamaru pada perawat yang sejak tadi sibuk meminta Ino untuk makan.

"Tapi-"

"Aku yang akan memberinya makan dan obat."

"Aa~ baiklah."

Perawat pria itu meninggalkan nampan berisi makanan disamping Ino dan keluar lalu mengunci pintu dari luar. Shikamaru terdiam begitu pintu terkunci, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak menemui gadis ini… sejak kejadian itu. Saat itu ia segera membawa Ino ke rumah sakit dan nyawa gadis itu berhasil terselamatkan, tapi tidak dengan mentalnya. Begitu keluar dari rumah sakit, ia justru harus masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa.

"Ino…" Ia memanggil nama itu sedikit ragu, sudah lama ia tak menyebutnya.

"…"

"Kau… bisa tenang sekarang." Ia mengeluarkan sepotong koran dari sakunya dan meletakkannya didepan kaki Ino, membuat gadis itu menoleh sekilas.

Perlahan, jemari kurus itu meraih potongan koran didepannya dan mulai membacanya tanpa ekspresi.

 _Konoha News, 19 Februari 20XX_

 _Berita menggemparkan dikota Konoha, pagi ini terjadi kehebohan di mansion keluarga Uchiha. Seluruh keluarga Uchiha ditemukan tewas mengenaskan._

 _Menurut keterangan polisi, semalam kemungkinan terjadi pembantaian besar-besaran saat pesta penyambutan pemimpin Uchiha yang baru di mansion tersebut. Motif dan pelaku masih dalam penyelidikan._

"Maaf, karena aku terlalu lama. Tapi sekarang semua sudah selesai, semua sudah berakhir. Ayo, makanlah, lalu minum obatmu. Sebentar lagi kau akan keluar dari tempat ini. Ayahmu sudah bahagia." Ucap Shikamaru seraya menyendokkan bubur dimangkuk dan menyuapi Ino.

Ya, semua sudah berakhir. Tak ada lagi dendam, tak ada lagi ketakutan. Karena Shikamaru akan selalu ada untuk menjaga Ino, dan menghancurkan semua yang sudah menyakitinya.

-Fin-

A/N: Uwaah…! Ini pertama kalinya Kay nulis fanfic dengan pair ShikaIno .

Rasanya tuh susah! Susah bangett! Dan Kay yakin hasilnya pasti ancur -_-

Tapi setidaknya Kay sudah berusaha konsisten untuk mengikuti event kali ini, oh, ini juga event fanfic pertama yang Kay ikuti. Semoga tak mengecewakan ya~! /\

RnR-nya, please~ ^_^


End file.
